totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaineley O'Halloran
Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran is the host of Celebrity Manhunt and the Total Drama Aftermath segments, as well as the mid-season third newcomer to Total Drama Word Tour. Biography Blaineley's first appearance is in "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special", where she hosts a talk show called Celebrity Manhunt alongside Josh. During their exclusive on the Total Drama cast, Blaineley shows enthusiasm for each of the contestants. She is very excited to meet Lindsay on the red carpet, whom she labels as the "fashion goddess" and says Lindsay has always surprised her with her incredible looks and designer dresses. However, Lindsay later fails to wear anything fashionable at all, since she believed it was a dress rehearsal, and is only wearing her regular outfit with new earrings. Blaineley comments on how she definitely will not be asking Lindsay for fashion advice. While commenting on Heather and Gwen's blog wars, Blaineley states that she's on "Team Gwen", since Gwen is "weird and awesome and the total anti-Heather". Blaineley also admits that she has a "crush" on male model and former castmate Justin, whom she says "had enough flavor for all of The Drama Brothers". When discussing Leshawna and Tyler's reality show success, she explains that Leshawna's worst career move was her "Largest Loser" weight loss show appearance as she wonders why Leshawna trimmed down her "perfect booty". After Sierra becomes a Celebrity Manhunt interviewer, Blaineley complains that Sierra wasn't "digging up the dirt" with the former castmates on the red carpet and she slowly grows irritated with Sierra's amateur gossip skills. While the bus chase between the Total Drama cast and the cast of Total Drama Dirtbags ensues, Blaineley is shown watching it intensely along with Josh, eating popcorn as they watch the cast head towards a cliff. After informing Trent, Geoff, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva that they did not make it to season three because they left the main group and returned to the studio, she tells the public that she, along with Josh, will tune in to watch it. This enrages Eva to the core to the point that she has a temper tantrum and trashes the Celebrity Manhunt studio. After quitting her position as co-host of Celebrity Manhunt for unknown reasons, Blaineley joins Geoff in hosting the Aftermath show, replacing Bridgette who is competing for the season. In a similar fashion to Geoff's "Captain Hollywood" moniker last season, Blaineley attempts to stir up some drama between the contestants in order to boost the shows ratings. It is this difference that she clashes with Geoff throughout the season. During "Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water", she clashes with Geoff as she keeps pestering Geoff about Bridgette cheating on him with Alejandro, but he pretends to not care. In order to bring more drama to the show, Blaineley attempts to bring Bridgette in as the first guest but Geoff delays it by introducing Harold first, much to her displeasure. Even after Harold is interviewed, song and all, Geoff still refuses to speak to Bridgette and plays the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment to stall her introduction. Blaineley finally stops the stalling and manages to call Bridgette to the studio, but she refuses to come out. Eventually, Blaineley gets her drama, and raises the tension by showing the scene of Bridgette kissing Alejandro and having a video guest remind her of the situation. Aggression builds up between Bridgette and Geoff, and Blaineley seizes the opportunity to start a new segment called "Total Smackdown", in which Bridgette and Geoff are put in a boxing ring to fight. However, the two shortly forgive each other and start making out once again. Angered that her plan failed, Blaineley begins to throw a tantrum and has to be escorted out by two interns, with Blaineley quitting the show and vowing to return to Celebrity Manhunt. Despite her promise in the previous aftermath, as well as Bridgette regaining her spot as co-host, Blaineley continues to host the show alongside Bridgette and Geoff in "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon". It turns out that she attempted to regain her position at Celebrity Manhunt but gets turned down. Blaineley attempts to help the Peanut Gallery raise money but only causes more trouble. Her plot entices donations by forcing DJ to face the animals he harmed in the season backfires and causes their goal to increase from $500,000 to $1,000,000. Eventually, Blaineley is tasked to answer all the calls after Geoff takes the Peanut Gallery somewhere else for the final stunt, putting Brainzilla (Izzy's new persona) on a quiz game. After the aftermath is destroyed by a bomb detonated by Izzy and the goal is reached, Blaineley calls her agent and tries to cancel her contract with the show. Her make-up has rubbed off at this point, making her look disheveled, and she screams in horror when she realizes that the camera is still running. In the beginning of Aftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff reveals that Blaineley has become a roving reporter, traveling around the world in search of her number one fan. Much to everyone's surprise, Blaineley shows up at the studio and reveals that she made Bridgette take her place. Angered, Geoff swears revenge on Blaineley and proceeds to embarrass her by showing behind-the-scenes clips of her and singing a spiteful song about her, revealing her real name is actually Mildred. During the Second Chance challenge, Blaineley attempts to get the five contestants to either complete their challenge fast or get eliminated as she tries to get the show to end quickly and collect her payment. Beth ends up reaching the final question, but has trouble remembering what the name of Duncan's London-based punk band is. Desperately trying to end the show, Blaineley urges Beth to say it's "Der Schnitzel Kickers", which results in her giving the right answer. Taking advantage of the moment, Geoff gives the reward to Blaineley, who runs away in anger. She is then tied up by the interns and sent off to compete along with the remaining contestants. In an exclusive clip, Blaineley is shown complaining about having to compete on the show while being flown to the destination, Niagara Falls, in a small box. Blaineley makes her competition debut in "Niagara Brawls", singing Blainerific to establish her entrance. Her appearance shocks the remaining contestants as most of them believed that Gwen will be returning. She is partnered with Owen for the challenge, who she believes will help improve her image on the show due to his popularity. During the tightrope challenge, she gets into an argument with Sierra which leads to their teams falling and being eliminated. At the elimination ceremony, she starts crying over Owen's departure, calling him her "Chubby Hubby". Immediately after, she reveals that she is only doing it for the publicity. In order to ensure her victory, Blaineley requests Chef Hatchet to form an alliance with her in "Chinese Fake-Out". Though Chef has some doubts over the plan due to his failed alliance with DJ last season, he finally agrees. With Chef's help, Blaineley easily completes the racing challenge after Chef pulls her to the finish line faster than the others. During the eating challenge, she has Chef secretly serve her decent food as opposed to what the other contestants had to eat. Eventually, Heather catches her in the act and she is forced to swap meals with Sierra. Because of this disadvantage, Blaineley loses the challenge. During the elimination ceremony, Blaineley receives the same amount of votes as Courtney, leading to a Chinese finger trap tie-breaker, challenge, while Blaineley wins. Due to a misunderstanding, Courtney and Blaineley both falsely believed that Courtney won, leading to Blaineley making an outburst at Chris and the remaining contestants. She angrily reveals several secrets; Alejandro and Heather are in love with each other, Cody has been voting for Sierra in every elimination ceremony, Ezekiel is still been hiding in the cargo hold, and she was originally intended as the host of the show, but it was instead given to Chris. Afterwards, Chris explains the rules of the challenge and Courtney's win, which makes Blaineley feel rather awkward. Knowing now that she's eliminated, Courtney begins to go on a rant of her own, but not caring enough to hear another one of these tangents, Chris pushes her out of the plane, quickly after she starts. The secrets Blaineley revealed have still left an impact on a few of the contestants by the time of "African Lying Safari". After another awkward Heather and Alejandro moment, Duncan laughs and points out the accuracy in what she said. Both infuriated and annoyed, Heather and Alejandro team up to get some ill-justified revenge Blaineley. As a penalty for cheating in the last challenge, Blaineley has to be blindfolded for the soccer challenge, but this punishment quickly ends, after resulting in her kicking Duncan in the groin. Blaineley takes a lot of hits to the head, courtesy of Heather and Alejandro, and gets herself smacked by Heather and Alejandro's bats in the second part of the challenge. By the third part of the challenge, Chris reveals to have captured Ezekiel, now knowing that he's on the plane, due to Blaineley's rant. Seeing as how much her tangent impacted the game, Blaineley takes notice of how unfazed Sierra is by her comments, as she refused to believe that Cody had ever voted for her. Blaineley pesters her over this, annoying Sierra into punching Blaineley out cold. This was a foul, meaning that Sierra had to carry Blaineley with her, along with Cody. Sierra simply dragged the load behind her, holding Blaineley by the leg and letting her face rub against rocks and dirt on the ground. Sierra manages to lose both Blaineley and Cody, after the baboon incident, and later finds them being crowned the king and queen of their species, by one of the baboons that stole them. Sierra was motivated to knock out the baboons, to save Cody, but leaves Blaineley behind. After the challenge, Blaineley awakens, and screams, seeing herself in such a weird area. At the elimination ceremony, she votes for Sierra, and is placed on the final two chopping block, along with Duncan, who gets the boot. In "Rapa Phooey!", Sierra finally admits that Cody's been voting for her and turns to Blaineley for psychiatric advice, on how to get him to love her. Blaineley knows that she's a complete nut and what she's asking for is a very lost cause, but she pretends to go along with it, knowing that with Cody in cahoots with Alejandro, and Heather being Heather, Sierra was her only choice for an ally. Sierra sees right through Blaineley's tricks, but she goes along with it, so that she can play her. Sierra's means of playing Blaineley aren't exactly subtle, as Sierra "accidentally" drops one of Blaineley's eggs, crushing her trust, after she'd collected a bunch of eggs for her. Blaineley smashes an entire basket of eggs on Sierra's head and breaks off the alliance, opening Heather to partnership. This time, Sierra accepts and makes sure to be a bit more secretive, when betraying her. Blaineley is attacked by the condor in the cave and gets trapped inside with it. After managing to squeeze her way out, Blaineley is left with one egg to give to the condor's nest. After one failed attempt at climbing, to the top, Heather wins. Luckily, Blaineley does not get voted off, due to this being a rewards challenge. In "Awwwwww, Drumheller!", Alejandro uses a photoshopped image of Blaineley sleeping with Cody, to get Sierra making murder attempts against her. Blaineley constructs a dinosaur skeleton, called the Blaine of Venus, which wins her the competition, after garnering honest votes from Alejandro and herself. Heather notes how thorough her egotism is. A tie breaker between herself and Sierra takes place, which Blaineley vengefully wins. After winning the competition and receiving the first marshmallow, Blaineley instantly takes to the Jumbo Jet, to enjoy first class. At this time, Sierra blows up the plane, while Blaineley was in it, causing her to get severely injured and being forced to leave the show in a full body cast. Blaineley is introduced as a guest in "Aftermath: Hawaiian Style!", and is now wrapped from head-to-toe in bandages and supported on a dolly. Geoff reveals in a video that after taking the Drop of Shame, Blaineley failed to pull her parachute and crashed into a Chinese hut, resulting in her current condition. She is initially the only person to support Heather, but only because of Duncan putting a Heather flag into her sling. She is also forced to compete in the challenge, with Owen being the only person to have pity and volunteer to help her. Owen uses her as a surfboard but ends up sending her flying into the ocean. Bruno, the bear Bridgette befriended in Siberia, rescues her by carrying her in his jaws to shore. At the end of the episode, Bruno is seen gnawing on a terrified Blaineley's head. In "Hawaiian Punch", Blaineley is still wrapped in bandages and supported on a dolly. At the end of the episode, after the volcano erupts, she is seen rolling down the volcano behind the other contestants, as well as running over Alejandro. In "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", Blaineley was on board the yacht, with the rest of the first generation contestants. She was doing a number of supermodel poses, while Courtney glared at her in anger. Blaineley makes a brief cameo in an exclusive clip for "Evil Dread" in France. She appears with Bruno in a swan boat, knocking Lightning out of the boat's path. Judging by this clip, it seems as though Blaineley recovered from the injuries she had the last time she was seen. In "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", Blaineley makes a brief cameo appearance outside the Empire State Building. She is seen carrying a large amount of shopping bags and boxes, while walking past Sanders and MacArthur. In this brief appearance, she is wearing a pink dress rather than her usual red dress. Appearance Blaineley is a gorgeous, blonde haired celebrity girl, with blue eyes and heavy makeup. She wears a red dress, red earrings, a red choker, and red high heels. However, most of her exterior beauty is completely fake, as she uses 10 pounds of make up, and uses a bunch of hair extensions and whitening strips and stuff to make herself look beautiful. In "Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge!", Geoff exposed her for who she truly was and underneath all that glitz and glamour, she is actually a rather hideous human being. She has wrinkled, cracked skin, crows feet, and no color to her lips and eyelids. She also has a bunch of spots all over herself. Her hair is scrawny and ugly. She has thick black hair between her toes, and her feet are insanely unattractive. She has enormous toes, and disfigured feet, with a bunch of bumps and moles all over them. She also must wear some kind of corset, because she is fatter and more oddly shaped than she lets on. Personality Blaineley is fame-obsessed, egotistical, and rude to everyone she deems lower than herself. Her glorious lifestyle, has turned her into a bratty elitist, who views herself as the queen of the universe. She only cares about money and fame, though she takes some real passion in her job. She loves drama and she has no problem with antagonizing people and invading people's privacy to find some dirt on people and then expose them to the entire television viewing world. She is rude, sassy, and has spent her whole life, having everything handed to her, making her a horrible human being, but an amazing competitor for reality TV, being not only a ratings jewel, but a queen of mean, stirring up drama with her lies, deceit, and revelations of everyone's most personal secrets. Episode Appearances Total Drama Action *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour *Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water *Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! *'Niagara Brawls' *'Chinese Fake-Out' *'African Lying Safari' *'Rapa Phooey!' *'Awwwwww, Drumheller!' *Aftermath: Hawaiian Style! (Speech Muffled) *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hawaiian Punch (Speech Muffled) Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (Non-Speaking Cameo) Total Drama All-Stars *Evil Dread (Exclusive Clip; Non-Speaking Cameo) The Ridonculous Race *A Million Ways to Lose A Million Dollars (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Blaineley is the only first generation contestant to never visit Camp Wawanakwa. She was seen on the yacht as it went toward the island in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", but like with everyone else aboard that ship, it passed on by. As of the island sinking in "The Final Wreck-ening", Blaineley will never get the chance to visit ever again. *In "Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge!", it was revealed that her hair was dyed blonde. It is unknown what her real hair color is. *She and Courtney are the two contestants to debut to the competition, mid-season. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Team Amazon Category:Newcomers Category:First Generation Category:Female Category:Main Antagonists